mufandomcom-20200214-history
Common Phrases
The following is a list of words and phrases commonly used around the Otherspace universe. Where necessary for clarity's sake, the origin of the phrase has been added in italics. ---- A - E ; Connie (Pre-3000 Lunite) : A member of the Solar Consortium, especially the military. (obsolete) ; Deathstick : A cigarette. ; Eddie : A bartender. F - K ; Fleeter # Someone in service to the Stellar Consortium's Vanguard: "He's a Fleeter from pre-sanc." # Someone in service to the Solar Consortium's Guardian Fleet. # Someone in service to the Solar Republic's Vanguard: "He's still just a Fleeter." ; Furball # A Castori. # Any member of a furred race, for example a Lotorian. ; Genejobber # A genetical engineer. # A Sivadian. ; Gener : Short for Genejobber. ; Handbag # A Nall. # Any member of a reptiloid race. ; Hoop (Mierznykovy) # Trouble or difficulty. # Something considered disgusting, of poor quality, foolish, or otherwise totally unacceptable. # A small or worthless amount: "He doesn't know hoop." # Interjection: Used to express surprise, anger, or extreme displeasure. # Intensifier: "What the hoop did you do that for?" ; Jellyfish : A Centauran. L - R ; Lightbulb : A Vollistan Light Singer. ; Lin's Grin (Timonese) # Good luck or karma. # Interjection: Used to express approval, admiration or surprise. # Sometimes used as a greeting, substituted for "Lady Smile." ; Maza's Gaze (Timonese) # A string of bad luck or karma: "I had Maza's Gaze on me for a while there." # Interjection: Used to express surprise, anger, or extreme displeasure. ; Mazes (Timonese) : Short for Maza's Gaze. ; Mindrape # To exploit telepathic abilities in a non-consensual way. # Something deemed dull or repetetive: "The last job I did was a total mindrape." ; Nallistan # A pre-Sanctuary era Vollistan Light Singer who was in service as interpreter and psi-interrogator to the Nall Parallax Empire. # A person exhibiting sociopathic behaviour or personality traits. ; Pre-Sanc # The period of time before the Kretonian Invasion. # A person born in that period. ; Ritter (Bartholomew Ritter) # A crazy or foolish person: "That ritter almost shot me!" # To pull a ~: To act in a foolish and self-destructive manner out of pride. # To ~ up: To attach explosives to, esp. in a suicidal manner: "Watch out! He's rittered himself up!" ; Rock : "The Rock": Ungstir, specifically fragment U-2. ; Rockhead : An Ungstiri. ; Rockhopper's Welcome # A brawl. # To give s.o. a ~: To do as much damage as possible to s.o. S - U ; Sanc : Short for Sanctuary. ; Scaleback : A member of a reptiloid race. ; Softskin : Any member of a non-reptiloid race. ; Specialist Spawn : A Lunite. ; Suitcase : A Nall ; Tailchopped : Nall epithet. ; Teatipper : A Sivadian (referring to their affinity for tea) ; Timmie # A Timonae. # The world Antimone, or belonging thereto. ; Timmieboy : A male Timonae. ; Timmiegirl : A female Timonae. ; Tuber # A Specialist. # (Solar Republic) A Lunite. ; Ungstiri coffin # A spacesuit. # An extra-vehicular accident, such as spacesuit malfunction, with fatal consequences. ; Ungstiri Tough # The Ungstiri way of life. # Perseverance in the face of great odds, particularly when facing an enemy: "Let them come. We'll show 'em Ungstiri Tough!" V - Z ; Volir's Light : Traditional Vollistan greeting. ; What's your face? : Common phrase used by the younger crowd to inquire as to one's state. Similar to "What's up?" ; Windchime : A Centauran. See also Ungstiri colloquialisms Spacer Slang Category:OtherSpace Culture